This invention relates to gun sights, and more particularly to a gun sight which can be quickly and easily moved between a number of preset positions for use in shooting at targets of different distances from the shooter.
In target shooting a commonly used gun sight has a fixed front sight and a movable rear sight leaf having a rear sight to be aligned with the front sight when shooting. The rear sight leaf is moved up or down to change the elevation of the rear sight in accordance with the range of the target at which the gun is fired.
In a common type of target shooting, there are three stages of fire at targets located at 7, 25, and 50 yards from the target shooter. The shooter is required to make adjustments in the rear sight in accordance with the distance of each target. During competition there is a limited amount of time between shooting intervals, so each sight adjustment should be made quickly and accurately for the shooter to obtain a high score.
One commonly used gun sight requires a shooter to make sight adjustments by rotating a screw on the gun sight as many as six revolutions to move the rear sight from one setting to the next setting. Such a gun sight sometimes results in erroneous sight adjustments because, under the pressure of competition, the shooter can easily turn the adjustment screw in the wrong direction, or fail to turn it the required number of revolutions.
The present invention provides an improved gun sight which substantially eliminates these problems. The gun sight of this invention can be quickly and easily moved between finely adjusted preset positions corresponding to the range of the target for each stage of fire, which essentially eliminates the chances of error in making sight adjustments.